Hexed
by CiRQU3 D3 MaGia
Summary: the girls perform at Konoha's Halloween Festival. i know it's early for Halloween, but i couldn't get it out of my head!So enjoy it. NxT,NxH,SxS,SxI


**Ok, this is a one-shot just a (way)early**

**Halloween thing I thought of. Enjoy! I know I should be working on the other three stories, but I couldn't resist. It was too nagging. The girls sing twice.**

**Hexed**

It was a fairly quiet night in the city(yeah, I called it a city.

That's what it is in this story). That quietness was interrupted by an earsplitting shriek. Sakura shrieked again, jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Are you serious?!," she gasped, "We get to perform at the Halloween Fest? Oh my god! That's awesome!! Hardly anyone can get in to perform at the Festivals!!"

"Thank Tenten. She got us in."

"It was a couple ties from a guy I know." she shrugged. Hinata grinned.

"Yeah," Hinata giggled, "your cousin."

"Hey, he's a tie right?" Tenten smirked, "Oh, by the way, he says if we fail this, he's never doing this for us again."

"Then we'll just have to leave them- stunned." Ino smirked. Hinata nodded.

"Let's go get ready. We've got to get the attention of everyone. So what song are we doing?"

"Hmm…I was thinking, Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air?"

"Mmm…How's about I'm a Hex Girl?" Tenten suggested.

"That's better fitting, seeing as it's Halloween." Sakura nodded.

"Then let's get ready. We have only 4 hours to get ready!"

"Yeah, but the only thing we need to get ready is ourselves."

"Then let's!"

**Three and a half hours later:**

"Oh my god! I love these outfits!" Ino squealed. Hinata and Sakura nodded in agreement. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Come on. We've got to get dressed."

"She's right!! We've only got an hour and a half."

"err…actually…we have only a half an hour to get ready."

"WHAT?" the other three screamed.

"It's your guys' fault for spending so much time shopping." Tenten snorted, "Now come on before the guys find us."

The others nodded.

**With the boys:**

"Where are the girls?" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke frowned. None of the guys had see the girls. They'd been looking all day because the had wanted to ask the girl to go to the festival with them. But for some strange reason, they couldn't find the girls. It was getting to the point that it was worrying the guys to no end because usually by now they'd have seen the girls. And not once that day had they seen the girls.

"Maybe we should go tell Tsunade?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed.

"Well we don't have to go far because she over at the fest getting ready." Neji pointed out. The others turned around and spotted their Hokage ordering a few people to do different projects for the finishing touches of the festival.

"Now don't forget to clean the stage because we've got a performance that needs every available set of hands possible!!" she called out to various beings. They walked over to her.

"Oh, hey guys. What do you need?"

"Do you know where Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata are?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Sorry, boys, but no. Are you staying for this last performance?"

"Sure, why not? We've got nothing better to do."

"Good. Now take a seat."

The four of them nodded. After a few minutes they found themselves front row seats. The lights on stage were off, but sounds and whispering could be heard. Naruto looked at the others.

"I wonder what the performance is." he said, curiously.

"Don't know."

"We'll find out in a moment." Neji stated. The others looked up at the stage.

As everyone waited, music started. They all looked up at the stage as a voice rang out. The guys gaped. It was _the girls_ singing.

**Sakura:** _i'm gonna cast a spell on you_

**Hinata: **_your gonna do what i want you to_

**Tenten: **_mix it up here in my little bowl _

**Ino: **_say a few words and you'll lose control _

**All(the light blared as smoke filled the stage revealing the girls in costumes) : **_i'm a hex girl _

_and i'm gonna put a spell on you_

**(Tenten(dressed in a sultry and revealing vampiress' outfit: **_i'm gonna put a spell on you_**)**

**All: **_i'm a hex girl_

_and i'm gonna put a spell on you_

**(Ino(dressed in a short, revealing witch's dress): **_put a spell on you_**)**

**Hinata(in a tight, knee length witch's dress(grab head as she sings): **_you'll feel __the fog__ as i cloud your mind_

**Tenten(sliding down a poll in the middle of the stage): **_you'll get dizzy when i make this sign_

**Sakura(wearing a similar outfit to Ino's) from a lying down position, flips up): **_you'll wake up in the dead of night_

**Ino: **_missing me when im out of sight_

**All: **_i'm a hex girl _

_and i'm gonna put a spell on you_

**(Hinata: **_i'm gonna put a spell on you_**)**

**All: **_i'm a hex girl _

_and i'm gonna put a spell on you_

**(Sakura:** _oh yeah_**)**

**Tenten(stirring her guitar(a little vial appears): **_with this little cobweb potion_

_you'll fall into dark devotion_

**Hinata(hands over chest): **_if you ever lose __affection_

_i can change your whole direction _

**All: **_i'm a hex girl _

_and i'm gonna put a spell on you_

**(Sakura and Ino: **_i'm gonna put a spell on you_**)**

**All: **_i'm a hex girl _

_a__nd i'm gonna put a spell on you_

**All(pointing to their boys, who are in stunned silence): **_we're gonna put a spell on you!!_

Tsunade smiled, clapping. The entire audience broke onto applause. The girls grinned.

Ino stepped forward, "Encore anyone?"

"_YEAH!!_"

Music suddenly started up again. Tenten stepped forward, holding a mic. Smiling, she started to clap, motioning for the audience to do the same, which they did. The guys included. Hinata brought her mic to her lips starting.

**Hinata: **_Earth, _

**Ino: **_Wind, _

**Sakura: **_Fire, _

**Tenten(still clapping): **_and Air_

**Hinata and Tenten: **_We may look bad but we don't care_

**Sakura and Ino: **_We ride the wind_

**Tenten: **_We feel the fire_

**All: **_To love the Earth is our one desire_

**(Sakura: **_To love the Earth is our one desire_**)**

**Tenten: **_To love the Earth is only fair_

**Hinata: **_It's one big Earth that we must share_

**(Sakura and Ino: **_We love the Earth with our fire _

_its in our souls _

_our one desire_**)**

**Hinata: **_Earth, _

**Ino: **_Wind, _

**Sakura: **_Fire, _

**Tenten:**_and Air_

**Sakura and Ino: **_We may look bad but we don't care_

**Hinata and Tenten: **_We ride the wind_

**Tenten: **_We feel the fire_

**All: **_To love the Earth is our one desire_

**(Ino: **_To love the Earth its our one desire_**)**

**Hinata: **_Nature is a precious gift_

**Ino: **_It will make your spirits lift_

**Tenten: **_We love the Earth with all our fire_

**Sakura: **_It's in your souls' your one desire_

**Hinata: **_Earth, _

**Ino: **_Wind, _

**Sakura: **_Fire, _

**Tenten: **_and Air_

**Hinata and Tenten: **_We may look bad but we don't care_

**Sakura and Ino: **_We ride the wind_

**Tenten: **_We feel the fire_

**All: **_To love the Earth is our one desire_

**(Sakura: **_To love the Earth its our one desire_**)**

"THANK YOU!!" Sakura called over the screams and applause. Tenten waved. Hinata held up both arms waving them wildly to everyone. Ino bowed following Tenten off the stage.

**Backstage:**

As the girls appeared backstage they found the boys waiting for them. The girls looked at each other unsurely. The four of them still wore their make-up and costumes. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto spoke up.

"So, what was that for?"

"What?"

"The performance." Neji answered.

"Oh. Well it was just for fun. What'd you think it was for?"

"We don't know that's why we asked."

Tenten nodded. "The first song was to catch your attention. The second was because the crowd wanted it."

The boys looked at them thoughtfully. Sasuke looked down, blushing, "Are you guys busy?"

"No, why?"

"Well… we were wondering if you'd liked to go to the rest of the festival with us."

Tenten looked at the other three girls. "Sorry, guys, but we can't"

"Why?!" Naruto demanded.

"Our boyfriends already asked us." Tenten answered. The guys' jaws dropped.

"You…you mean we were too late?"

"Yup." Ino said happily. The guys nodded.

"Cool. Maybe next time." Sasuke murmured. The four males made their way slowly out the door. Tenten grinned and jumped onto Neji's back, knocking him down. She leaned down, whispering to him, "_You'll feel __the fog__ as I cloud your mind_

_You'll get dizzy when I make this sign__**.**_

_you'll wake up in the dead of night_

_Missing me when Im out of sight_

_With this little cobweb potion,_

_you'll fall into dark devotion.If you ever lose __affection__, _

_I can change your whole direction."_

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata grabbed their long time crushes and whispered in their ears, "_I'm a hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you."_

All four of the girls grinned again, "_We're gonna put a spell on you!!"_

The guys looked at them again. The girls smirked.

"The only _boyfriends_ we have are you guys." Ino said as the boys smirked at each other.

"In THAT, case forget the fest." Neji said, pulling Tenten in the direction of her house. The other three males smirked and followed the Hyuuga's example.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this. There is no second chapter. So don't ask. Chao!! Later!**


End file.
